nwcwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:NWC Promo Zone/@comment-7076444-20140329215558
I'll do a backstage promo too (quick) (I did a small bit for Proxinator) ''-The Vortex are backstage-'' Nexus -''' What did I tell you both before Wrestlemania ? Proxinator would still be standing as Hardcore Champion and one of us -Nexus raises his briefase- would be Mr Money In The Bank. Don't you worry Dexter, now Riyan is gone, our main focuss is to get you and Proxinator those Tag Team Titles. 'Proxinator -' You told us, but we already knew it. It was obvious with me I mean come on, Riyan. But I couldn't make up my mind who it'd be out of you 2. '''Nexus - '''Dexter, what's the matter ? ''-Nexus and Proxinator exchange looks of concerne then Dexter leaves the lockeroom-'' ''_________________________________________________________________________'' ''-The Vortex come out down the ramp, Dexter walks slightly slower and behind Proxinator and Nexus-'' Nexus - Gentleman and ladies. Here I stand before you. As promised. Mr Money In The Bank. I said it'd be me or Dexter and Dexter, don't you worry because now Proxinator doesn't have a deadbeat Tag Team Partner, you 2 will become Tag Team Champions. You see we both agree'd this match would not break down what us 3 built. And it hasn't. We shook hands before the match, and he raised my hand after the match. So get used to the fact that us 3, are future champions and are here to stay. Proxinator has made a start with dominating the Hardcore division, or what's left of it and him and Dexter are about to dominate the Tag Team division. I am about to dominate NWC with my reign as NWC Champion looming over us. I made a start by securring this briefcase, this briefcase I hold right here. But who to cash it in on ? It would be awfully funny to cut Alberto Del Rio's first ever reign and end his cinderella story with a cash in, followed by a brutal Vortex beatdown. But The Ultimate Opportunist is the reason I was Rock Bottom'd off the ladder by The Hunter. The reason I had to compete in that brutal ladder match. No wait it was innitially WWE Champion CM Punk's fault but you know what, you lost, you're not worth The Vortex's time, we made you pay for what you did at Glory Round right after you did it. The Ultimate Opportunist, can I call you Ante ? Thanks. Ante screwed me out of that championship too. To be honest I was on the edge of my seat for WWE Champion CM Punk to beat you, he doesn't put me to sleep with his lame ass promos and he's actually got...what's the word, talent ? You're like a robot, nothing new or exciting, same old shit comes out your mouth and you do the same old shit in the ring. You never replied to my disses in my previous promos, perhaps I wasn't even worth your time them, do I have you're attention now ? ''-raises the briefcase-''. You both better watch your backs, I could come at any given moment. Del Rio is here tonight, Ante is here tonight, hey, it could happen....tonight ? Or I could bide my precious yet beautifully long time. I would also like to talk about Jason T, wow, you thought you could win it all again didn't you ? Be World Champ again, just like WSE ? Bitch this is NWC, this is the new generation of talent. It's all about The Vortex now, we're the future, and the present right here Proxinator. I suppose you could say we're everything, just like our theme song. I am the past, been here since day one. Proxinator is currently in his prime. As soon as he came here he won that title and Dexter, he is the future. So couldn't help overhearing at the end of the match, someone over in the announce box, fuck knows who, no one even knows any of them, just recognize their annoying voices, but someone said I couldn't do it without Proxinator. Bitch Proxinator had personnal business to attend to. What better way to violently take our your frustration than a Ladder match where you're not fined for beating the crap out of someone. So, I've been getting quite a lot of shit saying that wasn't fair, anyone want to come and tll me that wasn't fair ? You're welcome to do s....... ''-Phantom's music plays and he comes down-'' Phantom: Well Nexus, the thing with that is that you didn’t do it fair. You know what? At Bloodbath, you’re taking Jason T on for that Money in the Bank Briefcase. Now I suggest you stay in the ring, because it’s time for your match tonight. ''Nexus -''''' Put your future World Champion in a match tonight. The day after he was Rock Bottom'd off a 16 foot ladder ? I have a broken nose, damaged spine and bruises everywhere you control freak.